


The Summer of Us

by westtcoast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Graduation, M/M, Spoilers, Summer, fem!oikawa, manga-compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westtcoast/pseuds/westtcoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa remembered the old rickety house with it’s pale tatami mats and salt crusted windows. It was a place where Oikawa and Iwaizumi had spent most of their youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chappy 1

**Author's Note:**

> another piece for my creative writing class- maybe i'm becoming a full fledged fanfic writer though. i'm weak af. find me on tumblr!!! kasamats.tumblr.com (my anime blog)// westtcoast.tumblr.com (my surf/ocean blog)

The final slam of the the ball hit the hardwood floors. Hanamaki and Iwaizumi were sprawled across the floor in reach of that last hit. 

The game was over and Karasuno had won. 

Oikawa could feel the tension radiating from Iwaizumi as his shoulders bunched and flexed as he stood up. 

She saw the pain in his face despite his stoic bow. 

Their third year was over and both of them had failed to advance to nationals. It was their last year together. 

 

Making her way to the boy’s locker room, Oikawa wrinkled her nose and thought of how Iwaizumi was taking the loss. He had worked so hard, all their years playing volleyball and they lost to the Karasuno freak duo. Nevertheless, Oikawa did recognize the improvement in the Crows. It didn’t hurt any less.

She walked past Hanamaki who nodded in acknowledgement. He and Matsukawa looked sullen.  

“He’s in there,” Matsukawa supplied. 

“Iwaizumi is blaming himself for the loss,” Hanamaki said gravely as if the team had tried to convince the captain otherwise. 

Oikawa nodded and replied, “I’ll go in there now, thank you for trying.”

Oikawa walked into the locker room now devoid of any sign of other volleyball players and made her way over the her best friend, head bowed against the cool metal of the lockers. 

He was choking back tears and seeing her normally strong friend so weak and vulnerable made Oikawa rush to him. She soothed him and ran her hand down his back in a comforting gesture. 

It was rare for Iwaizumi to break down like this, it was more often than not Oikawa crying and acting so emotional. It only acted to hurt more like this. 

Iwaizumi turned his head into her the junction between her chin and shoulder. His shaking and trembling reverberating against her skin. 

“What kind of ace am I?” Iwaizumi whispered hoarsely. 

“The best kind, the kind that supported his team through and through.” 

Iwaizumi didn’t reply and they sat there in the echoing silence of the locker room. Clutching each other for how long, Oikawa didn’t know. 

 

The sound of the buzzer shook them out of their reverie, signalling the end of the other Miyagi prefecture finals. It was the sound of Shiratorizawa winning and solidifying the commencement of the Shiratorizawa v. Karasuno game to come. 

Oikawa stood up and smoothed out her skirt, extending her arm to Iwaizumi. He stood slowly and began to pack away the rest of his belongings. His hands hesitated a second longer on his knee pads before her tucked them into the bag. 

They walked out with their heads high and Iwaizumi holding her hand. 

It was okay that they lost. It was more painful that this meant the end of their high school and teenage years were near. 

 

Life went on. Oikawa still helped out with the kids volleyball teams at the rec center and Iwaizumi resumed focus on school. 

They still were attached by the hip and despite the loss of volleyball, that didn’t change. The thought of university hung over them like a dark cloud not to be prodded or touched.

“We’ll be separated Iwa-chan,” Oikawa muttered as she watched Iwaizumi hunch over his homework at the low table in his room. She was sprawled across her elbows and leaning against the table with his comforter wrapped around her shoulders. 

“It’s not as if we won’t see each other,” Iwazumi grunted after thirty seconds. 

“But we won’t be like this again.”

“Oikawa, if I could have gotten rid of you so easily, don’t you think I would have done it?”

“So mean, Iwa-chan.” 

They were going to different universities, different paths. Oikawa had chosen to continue volleyball into university and that meant a more sports oriented school rather than Iwaizumi who had chosen to study medicine at the more prestigious T University. 

Oikawa continued to pout, “We’ll be done with school soon.” She contemplated asking if Iwaizumi was going to give away his second button on graduation day. She decided against it because she was going to make sure that didn’t happen. 

“My mom said this summer, we can spend it at my grandparents’ old house on the coast. Do you want to go?” Iwaizumi asked breaking Oikawa’s thoughts on graduation. 

Oikawa remembered the old rickety house with its pale tatami mats and salt crusted windows. It was a place where Oikawa and Iwaizumi had spent most of their youth. Oikawa had learned to apply band aids and toss volleyballs there to Iwaizumi who 

always scraped his knees catching bugs and returning her tosses. 

“I thought your grandparents sold that place,” Oikawa commented as she recalled Iwaizumi’s grandparents living in Miyagi.. 

“Still own the place though.” 

“I want to go, it’ll be our last teenage summer together!” 

Iwaizumi nodded and went back to his homework, “I’ll tell my mom then.” 

 

Graduation came and went, their picturesque diplomas given under the cherry blossoms and a tear wrenching speech from the student council president. 

After the ceremony, Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood together as their parents took numerous photos. She felt that some part of their youth was over but that didn’t mean their lives weren’t just beginning. 

Oikawa thought of their upcoming summer. It would be hot but the coast would still be cool and breezy. She could imagining lazing around and eating ice cream all day. 


	2. settle me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost uploaded the wrong chapter because i am a hot mess  
> i wrote two more chapters already and the story is almost done :))))  
> pls love me i am in desperate need of attention

The house was in the same shape that Oikawa remembered it as. The slanting roof and the low steps and paper doors. The open sitting area was the same tatami mats and there were still red and blue popsicle stains scattered across. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had just driven to the home from Miyagi, a three and a half hour drive full of loud music and excited planning for the summer. It was already stifling hot and Oikawa wanted to jump straight into the ocean. 

Iwaizumi wasn’t having any of that though. He ran around the old structure opening windows and airing out the mats so that any of the dust would come out before night time. Oikawa sat in the living room with the doors open and the fan running into her face. 

She had already changed into a flowy summer dress, it fell mid thigh and had patterns of sunflowers placed over a beige colored base. Her hair was in a messy braid down her back, the front wisps of her baby hairs flying around her face from the fan. 

It was hot and she felt so very lethargic, even moving a finger seemed too much in the heat. 

Suddenly, Iwaizumi dropped down on the mat next to her. He spun the fan towards his own flushed face and closed his eyes. 

“This place is exactly the same as I remember it,” Oikawa said. 

“Even the blue bowls and height markings in the kitchen are still there,” Iwaizumi replied. 

It was somewhat alarming that this place didn’t change over time. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had definitely changed. They had grown taller, older, and a little different. But at the same time, the maintained house was similar to Oikawa and Iwaizumi who didn’t change inside very much.  

Like the brush of the house growing taller and the newer homes being built, the two teenagers had done the same. But the interior with it’s fraying curtains and dusty mats were like Oikawa’s never ending devotion to volleyball and aliens just as Iwaizumi never changed his steadfast ways. 

“What should we do now?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“I want to go to the market and stock up the kitchen,” Oikawa replied.

“Then let’s go down to the beach, I want to just sit there and be a potato in the sand.”

“I want to just laze around for the rest of summer,” Oikawa said loftily.

“No way, I have plans and maps for trails, we have to go,” Iwaizumi retorted. Oikawa didn’t particularly like hiking very much but with so much open space and opportunity, she decided to just roll with it. Tokyo wouldn’t have the same opportunities in the fall. 

They left for the neighborhood market down the street leaving the windows open to air out. The area was safe anyhow, there wouldn’t be anything to fear in the small town. 

As they walked, Oikawa pointed excitedly at all the small stalls and shops in town, they were selling different papers and cloths of varying colors and shapes. 

“I guess the summer festival is coming soon,” Oikawa murmured as she fingered one of the yukata hanging on the side of the street. 

“Are you thinking of participating in any of the shows?” Iwaizumi joked, she had always been a part of the dancing team when they were kids, swirling her fan and pinned hair around. 

Oikawa shook her head but smiled when she thought of the memories. They continued down the cobbled path, Iwaizumi walked in a laid-back gait and Oikawa flounced from one side of the street to the other.

They came to a blue shingled roof of the neighborhood market, small and family-owned but stocked with enough of the necessities. 

Oikawa grabbed vegetables here and there to make nabe and make some salads and fruit for the beach and hiking. Iwaizumi followed with the basket and throwing in some panko and fish that came from the local fishermen. 

They strolled around the market grabbing food and snacks from time to time but more just looking at the various products and people rushing in and out of the establishment.

By the time, they had left. Everyone in the town had been notified that little Hajime-kun and Tora-chan were back in town at the old Iwaizumi residence. The pair was flagged down on their way home by numerous people inviting them over for dinner or giving them free snacks and invitations. 

Gossip was flying around about how Hajime-kun had grown up so well with his tanned skin and broad shoulder. More than that was the exclamations of how Tora-chan was so pretty now, all long brown hair and tall stature. The small neighborhood kids had grown up so well, must be all the city food and culture some joked. 

Even some remarked on their close relationship, how Oikawa used to drag Iwaizumi around or the other way all the way through town and up and down trails, through the stores. It seemed the same now except they were so much calmed and even closer, speaking through looks and touches rather than childish exclamations. 

Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi, “even the town is the same.” 

“I don’t think this place ever changes,” Iwaizumi said as he brought the groceries into the house. They quickly placed the perishables into the fridge and left all the snacks and desserts outside on the countertop. 

“I’m gonna get ready for the beach!” Oikawa said as she rushed out of the kitchen. Iwaizumi was already dressed for the beach in swim trunks and a t shirt. Oikawa threw on her swimsuit and applied sunblock everywhere and extra to her shoulders and face.

She walked back to see Iwaizumi looking at his phone leaning against the counter. She had put the same dress back on and wore a large straw hat which cast shadows over her face. Oikawa threw the sunblock at Iwaizumi and they grabbed some towels and made their way down to the sandy areas and beach. 

The water was a crystal blue reflecting the clear skies. The white sand extremely fine and soft. Oikawa looked over to Iwaizumi and had a thought roll through her mind. 

“Iwa-chan,” she sang slightly. Iwaizumi looked over at her hesitantly, wary of the mischievous note in her voice. He hurried walked ahead to avoid whatever Oikawa was plotting.

“Iwa-chaaaan,” Oikawa hummed a little louder this time with a laugh apparent in her tone before she jumped onto Iwaizumi’s back. His hands fumbled to catch her and he groaned. 

“Why do you do these things to me, I’m a good person.” Iwaizumi complained as he shifted her over to hold her better. 

“But you love me Iwa-chan,” Oikawa chuckled which turned into a full blown laughter and he ran down the rest of the hill towards the water.

“Wait, no Iwa-chan, no don’t even think about it.”

Iwaizumi didn’t respond. He just gripped harder on her legs, threw down their towels on the sand, and ran straight into the water. 

All that could be heard were the screams and shrieks coming out of Oikawa as the cold water splashed on her legs and arms. Iwaizumi was laughing and his hands started to slip from the water.

“Do. Not. Drop. Me.” Oikawa said threateningly. 

“Try me,” Iwaizumi said. Then, his hands dropped and Oikawa fell in the water with her hair getting soaked. She came back up for air and saw Iwaizumi grinning with self-satisfaction. She would have scolded him but it was a beginning to their adventure. She just grinned back. 

It was summer after all. 

 


	3. chappie 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buh dum pst

The days were warm and filled with laughter. Most days, Iwaizumi and Oikawa spent their time down by the beach swimming or sitting on the warm sand. 

More often than not, Tora would end up burning in the harsh sunlight and by the time they got back to the house, she would need to slather aloe vera all over her tomato red nose and shoulders. 

“Would you still love me if I was as bright as a lobster?” Oikawa jokingly asked. 

“I don’t know, you always look like an alien anyways,” Iwaizumi retorted. That’s how their days went, jokes and funny puns here and there. It was comfortable, it was normal. 

As they settled into life in the small coastal town, they were acquainted with the townspeople who never stopped gossiping about how close the two were or how well they had grown up. 

On most days, Oikawa and Iwaizumi would make trips down to the market to buy fruits and vegetables for their meals, today was no different. 

The pair walked around town looking for different snacks and foods to bring on their hiking trip for the day. Iwaizumi picked up some sandwiches and juice packs because Oikawa was still a child like that, demanding the specific alien printed juice packs every time they went anywhere. Oikawa bought packs of pocky and chips for their picnic and for quick sugar hits if they were to get tired. 

They met up with each other again to walk the ten minutes home. 

“Are you going to participate in the festival?” Iwaizumi asked again. 

“I’m thinking of dancing in it.” Oikawa was already dreaming of the pretty clothes all the dancers got to wear, flowing fabric and light decorations. 

“I don’t know if I want to do anything.” Iwaizumi said. 

“You should do the taiko drumming Iwa-chan!” Oikawa suggested. 

They arrived at the home and got into Iwaizumi’s car to drive towards their hiking trails. It was a short ride but they both marveled as the roads got a little bumpier and more trees began to overtake the view of sandy beaches. 

Once they got to the trails, Oikawa immediately bounded out of the car, her sneakers kicking up dirt. Iwaizumi followed at a slower place as he slung his backpack around his shoulders and his old camera around his neck. 

The camera had been an old gift from his grandparents that he still used from time to time. He wanted to capture this last summer of their youth. 

They began their trek and turned left towards the trail. It was a shaded area providing a recluse from the glaring sun. The trees began to get taller and taller as they proceeded further on the trail. Sometimes they would walk past other people, nodding at each other and continuing on. 

“How long is this hike Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked when they were taking a break. She sipped her water and tried to get some air in as the incline of the hill was at its’ highest point. 

“I think another thirty minutes or so.” Iwaizumi supplied. 

They continued their hike and kept going through the forest and hills. Finally, the trees began to thin out and the expanse of the coast could be seen peeking through. 

Oikawa began excitedly exclaiming about each of the glimpses and at last, they reached the top of the trail. It was a large expanse of open land, the trees giving way to a field or grass and several benches scattered about. 

The coast glittered in view, its’ blue waters looking like crystals and the coast given a spotlight from the sun. Each wave pushed green blue waters into a white froth. 

For some minutes, the duo simply stared and looked out into the view. Iwaizumi turned to look at Oikawa as the sun hit the side of her face casting her hair in a golden light as she looked in awe at the view. 

He lifted his camera and caught a few shot before she noticed and turned to him laughing. He caught that too, the mirth glittering in her eyes and joy in her flushed cheeks. 

“But I’m all sweaty!” Oikawa complained despite the smile on her face. 

“It’s not as if anyone will see these anyway,” Iwaizumi reasoned. 

“Still, I look gross, nobody looks good when exercising.” 

Oikawa didn’t know, Iwaizumi thought, she looked radiant despite the slight sheen on her face. He liked how she looks happy and so very real against the backdrop of dark trees on one side and endless blue ocean on the other. 

Maybe it was more the essence of her- her spirit that couldn’t be lessened by anything like this. She looked more alive and happy than he’d seen since their loss against Karasuno and the end of high school. 

They sat at the top of the hill at one of the benches, munching on sandwiches which they had bought earlier in town. 

Oikawa broke the silence first, “What will we do when summer is over?” 

There was a note of melancholy in her voice, as if expecting their youth and friendship to be over. Iwaizumi turned to look at her but her face was away, eyes trained on the clouds. 

“We’ll be the same. Different schools but that doesn’t mean we’ll be any different,” Iwaizumi said. It was true. They had gone through so much together, this wouldn’t change anything. 

“I suppose so, I don’t think I’ll ever get away from you Iwa-chan,” Oikawa teased but her eyes were brighter Iwaizumi thought. 

Things were never going to change like that. Even if they got older or if their appearances changed, Iwa-chan would still be Iwa-chan and Oikawa would be Oikawa. 

Their thoughts settled as the sun set a little. They eventually gathered their things and made their way down the trail but even then, a comfortable silence was there. It was like a blanket over them, keeping them safe in the company of each other. 


End file.
